degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.Chambers/chapter 26
Hey everyone I am again sorry for not writing again. Blame my teacher for giving me homework lol. I know I am online all the time but I still really have no ideas what to write about so I am gonna wing it for now. Ummm if you want to help me or just tell me to hurry up with another story just tweet me on twitter, Emusic4eva (I wanna change it but it wont let me...) Yes I will try to reply to anyone.. Okay so about the story ummm well being the lame o I am I still have no ideas since I been lacking with ideas. I have sooo many more but for differece story check them out soon on fanfiction.com as Not Close To Perfect hope you like iy. Later that day Adam's pov I head up to Jenna's locker only to see her frowning at me. "Adam I am sorry for the kiss earlier." As those words came out of her mouth I felt my heart stopping for a moment. I nodded as she walk off to the front doors. I hit the back of my head to the locker as Eli came by with Clare. Before he could say anything I took off heading off the other way I saw no sight of Jenna anywhere. Eli's pov When Adam took off I gave Clare a quick look and then I ran after him,I saw him walking on the sidewalk. Once I caught up to him I painted for air. "What's wrong?" I said as he turn his head to face the car pasting by. "Other then I fell for another girl who is out of my leage and to only find out no." He reply as he cross the street,I followed him to the other side. "Why aren't you with Clare right now?" He asked as I look back. "I am here because YOU need me not Clare." I smile as I patted him on the back and I saw a little glims of hope in his eyes. "We cool?" "We're cool,Wanna play some video games?" "Sure!" K.C's pov I watch Jenna walks into the doors of the dots and then I smiles as she skips over to me. "Hey sunshine." I cheers as she sat down next to me. "So you wanna catch up with me." She ask as I nodded. "Why so suddenly?" "I just... Ummm. I....Uhhhh....mhhh." I try to think but all I could think of is I wanted Jen back. "Just thought it would be nice and all." "Oh." She softly said as a little bit of her smile fade. "Other then the baby's classes,I get to find out if the babys a boy or a girl." I felt my smile go up a little. "Not that you would care." She snap as that hurt me a little. "I do care Jenna. Belive it or not I do." Her eyes widen a little. "I lo-" I cut my self short and looks out the window. "I miss being with you." Category:Blog posts